Minecraft Diaries: New Beginnings
by Storygirl000
Summary: It's been 15 years since the war with O'khasis, and Phoenix Drop has settled into peace. However, a new threat is lurking in the shadows; can Phoenix Drop's youngest prevent it? NOW CANCELLED.
1. Prologue

"It's been years since the war with O'khasis.

"After all that happened, we finally managed to defeat Zane and his army. He is currently incarcerated in Phoenix Drop.

"We didn't get through the war without suffering major casualties. Both the lords of O'khasis and Scaleswind perished, as did the Chicken Shaman (though I'm not sure I mind the last one.) Both ocean villages were leveled.

"After the war, things changed around the village. Logan, Donna, and Yip went to live with the Bright Port Werewolf Village. Brendan gave up women altogether. Brian became the Head Guard of Phoenix Drop. Lucinda and Kawaii~Chan opened a new maid cafè, which quickly became a hit-especially with the occasional fights between Lucinda's mini golems and Kawaii~Chan's dolls.

"New romances came out of the war, too. After the deaths of their fathers, Garroth and Nicole became the Lords of O'khasis and Scaleswind, respectivley. They discovered feelings for each other that weren't previously there, and the two were soon wed, merging the two villages together.

"Dante and Kawaii~Chan married, as did Brian and Zoey. I, myself, found feelings for Laurance, and we were soon wed.

"The village's children grew up well. Soon after he was brought back to life, Malachi realized he could switch between human and ghost forms at will. He's now a guard, patrolling the prison. Alexis learned witchcraft from Lucinda, Kyle became a farmer, and Leona took to caring for animals, just like her mom. She was unfazed when she learned Zane was her father, and occasionally likes to tease him.

"Now, after fifteen years of peace, I have decided to retire from my position as Lord of Phoenix Drop. My "firstborn" (really, first adopted) son, Levin, shall take over my position. I know he will make a good leader.

"As for this diary...I'll continue to write in it until I die. This way, I'll be able to continue to document all that goes on in this village."

The woman put down her quill, closed the book, and smiled.

"Aphmau, sweetie?" asked Laurance, poking his head in. "Kiki wants us to go over to the barn; she has a party prepared for Leona's birthday!"

"I'll be there!" said Aphmau, following her husband out


	2. Chapter 1

By the time Malachi and his family got to the barn, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, chatting, and drinking cider. The birthday girl, Leona, watched from the snack table, her jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail. Aphmau and Laurance were quickly pulled aside by friends, leaving Malachi and his brother at the entrance.

Malachi went over to Leona. "So how's the party?" he asked. Leona just shrugged.

"I guess it's okay. It's just that Mom does this every year, so it's kind of lost it's thrill," she admitted.

"Who knows? Maybe this year something fun will happen," he offered. Leona just shook her head.

Just then, Malachi hear some groaning, accompanied by his mom yelling "Oh, come on!" He went over to investigate.

Surrounded by friends and family was a blue spectral figure wearing a headband. He held a chicken-shaped weapon in his hands, and was surrounded by ghostly chickens. Malachi immediately recognized him-and was none too happy to see him.

"Ah! Terrible chicken-house builder!" he yelled. "You're having a party, and Thundercluck is upset because he never received an invitation!" He gestured to a chicken.

"Can't you just go back to your grave, Castor?" groaned Aphmau. Thundercluck started clucking angrily.

"Do not refuse my demands, terrible chicken-house builder!" Castor growled. He turned to Laurance. "And you, stupid Laurance. What were you thinking getting hitched to this woman?"

"Here we go again…" groaned Laurance.

While Castor ranted on, Malachi quickly switched to ghost form and snuck up on the man. "Hey. Chicken Shaman!" he called.

Castor turned around just in time to see a fist. It hit his face a second later. Everyone laughed, and the chickens clucked angrily.

"Fine!" Castor grumped, rubbing his bruise. "'ll leave! But you'll be sorry you didn't invite Thndercluck!" He and his chickens disappeared.

Malachi switched out of ghost form and walked back to Leona, who had seen the whole thing. "Still think the party's boring?"

It was obvious that Leona had been laughing. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Malachi grinned as he led Leona across the dance floor.

At the snack table, Levin was getting a cider refill when he was approached by Aphmau.

"Can I talk to you in private, dear?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 2

Malachi didn't see his brother for the rest of the party; however, when they got home that night, he looked completely shell-shocked.

"What's the matter?" he asked. That snapped Levin back to reality.

"Nothing" he muttered under his breath. "I'm just tired; I think I'll turn in early."

This worried Malachi more. Levin was not one to keep secrets from his loved ones. It wasn't until morning that he found out what this was all about.

Aphmau had called an assembly of the village in the marketplace. Levin got to stand by her, but Malachi and his stepfather had been asked to stay in the crowd.

"Fellow citizens of Phoenix Drop!" she said. "As you all know, I have been your lord for many a year. I helped you rebuild from the tragic death of your previous Lord, and helped create an alliance with many other villages.

"However, you all know too well that I may die some day. That is why I've made the decision to step down from my post as Lord of Phoenix Drop."

The crowd gasped. Everyone had expected Aphmau to keep her post until death, and possibly, as Malachi and Castor had proven, beyond that. This was a complete surprise to all.

"I'll still manage the Phoenix Alliance until I die. However, I am passing on the title of Lord to my eldest son…Levin."

Malachi was surprised. Was this what Levin had been worrying about? It didn't seem like much; however, there was a gap of a few hundred years in experience between them. Having to manage an entire village seemed like quite a handful. The crowd, meanwhile, had started cheering for their new lord.

Levin stepped forward. "Thank you" he said calmly, though Malachi could detect an air of nervousness in his voice. "As the new lord of Phoenix Drop, I promise to help this village and others in any way I can!"

The crowd cheered again. Malachi decided to cheer along, give his brother a bit of support, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the head guard Brian standing behind him. "You're needed at the prison," he reminded him.

"Oh! Right!" Malachi headed towards the prison complex, mentally wishing his brother luck.

The prison was a stone building that had used to be a guard tower, until larger ones were built. This was where Malachi worked. As a guard of Phoenix Drop, it was his duty to make sure that no one escaped on his watch.

"No one", of course, referred to the prison's sole inhabitant; a former priest, his black hair now dirty, his robes now torn and wrinkled with age. This was the man who had led an army, a man whose heart was as black as the depths where the army he once commanded lay.

"So, heard the news, Zane?" Malachi asked. He liked to make small talk with those he guarded, which was good as long as he didn't reveal any way to escape. "My brother's the new lord of Phoenix Drop!"

Zane looked up from where he sat and smiled. "Huh. I was wondering when that old bat would retire."

"Also, I _may_ have gotten to dance with your daughter" Malachi laughed. This quickly removed the smile from his face.

"You lay one hand on her, Casanova, and I'll- "

"Kill me? Hardly likely." Malachi turned away, ignoring the expletives Zane had decided to shout.

Being a prison guard was fun.

Levin kept walking until he'd reached the statue of Lady Irene. Surrounding her were the graves of several people who had died of old age or the war. He immediately kneeled down before the statue.

"Lady Irene, I have become the lord of my village," he whispered, his hands clenched together, "but I fear that I lack the skills to lead these people. Please help me in this time of confusion."

"What're you doing here?"

The words made Levin jump out of his skin. He turned around and saw his girlfriend Alexis standing behind him, her dirty blonde hair neatly cut. In her hand was a bouquet of roses, tied with a blue ribbon.

"Oh, um, just praying." he said hurriedly. "And you?"

"I'm just here to pay my respects to a fallen warrior" she replied. She walked over to one of the graves, marked Katelyn, and placed her bouquet in front of it. She then turned to Levin. "So. You're worried about becoming lord?"

"Um, yeah" Levin said nervously.

"Relax! I think you'll make a great leader. You've always been nice to everyone you've met, and you know all the residents. You'll be fine!"

"Yeah, but…what if I screw up an ignite a war? How sure are you that I won't do that?"

"This sure." Alexis grabbed his head and kissed him.

This tender moment went on for a while, until they were interrupted by a chicken squawking. They turned around and saw Castor, apparently filming the whole thing.

"Get out of here!" growled Levin, his cheeks flushed. The shaman muttered something under his breath and left, leaving Levin and Alexis to continue making out.


	4. I'm Sorry

Hi, it's me, Storygirl000, and I have something to say about this story.

I'm sorry, but I'm not going to finish it. I'm looking at it as a sort of old shame, and I've completely lost interest in it.

So...sorry to all of you who loved this story. I'll still be updating Krampus: SSB Edition, and I have a plethora of other projects that I can write. But I'm not going to be finishing this one.

Again, I'm sorry if you enjoyed this story.

Thanks,

Storygirl000


End file.
